LAST TASK FOR THE GREAT SPIRIT'S COMING
by Xerebell
Summary: As a new feeling invades Manta's mind Anna is assigned to make an important feat for the birth of the Shaman King... but it could shatter her life... and her love! YohxAnna MantaxYou-would-never-expect-who. R&R, T to be safe. CHAPTER 4 POSTED
1. Prologue

**LAST TASK FOR THE GREAT SPIRIT'S COMING**

**Xantospoc: Can I own Shaman king, please  
Hiroyuki Takei: NO! I'm still working for the ending of the serie  
Xantospoc: T.T  
I don't own Shaman King… yet! Anything in this story won't be canon. No canon character was harmed or forced for this fic**

**This story is an AU. It diverges from the main storyline of the Manga after Chapter 257**

* * *

The Shaman Fight had reached his climax. The fight between Team Funbari Onsen (Yoh, Faust VIII and Ryu) and Team The Ren (Ren Tao, Horohoro and Chocolove ) was at his cruelest. Yoh, Ren and Horohoro had unleashed their Armor Oversoul, while Faust and Ryu were knocked out, instead Chocolove stood still in the corner of the arena.

"Just as I expected! – Yoh said triumphal – What a shame! Even all the suffering we endured in hell wasn't enough! It took the two of us to get this point. This fight is all based on who has the strongest will. That means the winner can't be confused. Since Hao doesn't have any friends, this is not about killing: if you want to continue moving ahead, to have an heart without doubts, and strong conviction. GET READY! THIS WILL BE THE FINAL ATTACK!!".

Said so, the three warriors jumped against each other, and a giant blast flashed in all the Stadium of the island. As the smoke faded away, the outcome came out. It was unexpected at best.

Lyserg, reborn from his training in hell, had stopped the fighters with his new Oversoul made out of his two spirits, The Angel Zuruel and the little and cute Morphine. Everyone was surprised by his appearance. Behind him, there were Lady Sati and Iron Maiden Jeanne.

"There is no reason to fight anymore!" the green-haired boy slowly said.

All of sudden, Goldva's voice boomed: "News of the Shaman Fight, Team Ten and Kabbalahers have decided to withdraw. The four teams are HOSHI-GUMI, FUNBARI ONSEN, TEAM THE REN and… X-I TEAM! Therefore, the first match of the tournament is closed. But Remember, all these action are the will of the Great Spirit. Therefore you should all, wait for instruction from your Oracle Bells."

"It's all set" Avaf Pascal, Chocolove's second spirit, shouted, happy of the result (partially because he had trained all the winners).

"But I – Chocolove shyly stated – didn't get to do anything….".

* * *

Strangely enough, days passed, and days were becoming weeks, yet nothing happened. The reason was within the Patch council itself: in fact, they had to do something before the finals. Before second phase of the Shaman Tournament, the Patch Tribe Members had a list of several requirements that they had to fulfill in order to prepare the world for the birth of the new Shaman King. None knew what would have happened if they dare to defy it, for it was assigned by the Great Spirit itself.

Most of the task were completed. Only one was left, and was, as of yet, unknown. Golva would have discovered it that day by communicating with the almighty Spirit. Using a computer, the Patch Leader hoped to had picture of the last task said… All of sudden, the desktop started phasing and the pixel were forming another image. Goldva, while drinking his coffe, chuckled, thinking of the originality of the GS communication. A colossal picture appeared… It wasn't very clear, as the two people portrayed looked just like silhouettes, but he could understand what was being portrayed. The first was quite recognizable: it was impossible not to recognize Anna Kyoyama's shadow… she was Yoh's fiancée, after all. Then, Goldva looked carefully at what she was doing… He, out of surprise, spitted out the coffee and fell over his chair.

"No, that's impossible. She should do… what?", he shouted. He relooked carefully at the picture again.

A nervous laughter came from the Leader... looking at scream, he spoke at the Great Spirit: "Are you kidding, right?".

As the printed tuned on and started putting the picture on the paper. Frowning, Goldva said: "I'll take it as a no!".

* * *

Hao sat by the side of the river, his legs curled to the side as he gazed intently at the surface . Gently reaching forward, he dipped a gloved hand into the cold waters, letting his fingers lazily play with the dancing currents. As usual, a casual smile was upon his lips - only this time, there was a hint of annoyance within his visage. Most of his followers, all but Luchist and Opacho, were dead, killed by Peyote in a fit of rage, and his home was destroyed. No very great setbacks, but very bothersome annoyance. But, as soon as he'd have become Shaman King, nothing would have stopped him from his goal of eradicating mankind, leaving an only shamans world…

Without glancing over his shoulder, Hao straightened slightly, as he asked, "Yes, Opacho?"

"Hao-sama – Opacho gently asked – what's happening? Why are the Patches postponing so much the date of the second round of the Shaman Fight?"

Withdrawing his arm from the river, he stood, as he began to turn towards the girl. The words of the little African girl had brought him back to reality.

"No idea, Opacho. But you are right… - he said keeping his cheerfulness - they are taking too much time to announce the beginning of the finals of the Shaman Fight. You know… I think I will pay them a visit! Want to come?"

The little girl happily nodded as Hao was materializing his humongous and vicious Spirit tof Fire.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Yoh and the gang were joking together. The girls were home preparing the dinner (with Anna visioning) the boys were in the hot spring causing an all out brawl caused by Chocolove's horrible jokes. Horohoro tried to beat up the afro guy, supported by Ren, while Yoh and Ryu were attempting to stop them, with Avaf Pascal as referee. Instead, Lyserg was talking to Faust. Only Manta was silent, thinking. He was looking at an event which would have changed the history of the world, in which he was impotent… instead, his friends, who should have been the ones to change the world were so… human, like him. Anytime he remembered Hao, he thought of him as an emotionless, sadistic cyborg, despite Yoh's constant saying that his evil twin was more misunderstood than anything else, and that he was determinate to change his heart.

But there was another feeling sneaking inside Manta's mind, and what such a cruel feeling it was, able to shake all his soul and turning it into shivering jelly, as soon as he tried to look at the window of the house where the girls could be seen.

* * *

In the Patch Palace, all of the Tribe members were gathered in the long and giant table, attempting to find a way to accomplish the last task for the Birth of the Shaman King. Only was seat place was free, as Silva had betrayed the Tribe by trying to steal the other four Elemental Spirit (The Spirit of Fire's "Sibilings")

"Here it is!", Goldva said trowing the picture given by the Great Spirit at the center of the table.

Kalim was the first to take it. He raised an eyebrow looking at it: it had been easier preparing the arena of the second round of the Tournament… and that was an island UNDERWATER who hadn't been used for five hundreds of years.

"Well, this isn't something you see every day!", he eventually commented. He then put the photo down, giving it to Talim.

"Anyway – Talim said - how do we get Yoh's fiancée to do such a thing? It would be against the common sense, not counting she will not …"

"In my opinion – Magna interrupted – we should just force her to do it. The quicker it is accomplished, the quicker we will have a new Shaman King". Then, coughing, he muttered Hao's name.

"Magna – Goldva shouted – don't say such foolish thing. We aren't savages without an honor code, we will have to make her WILLINGLY do it, for the Great Spirit… Also, you should know it wouldn't be easy at all 'to force her' … she is stronger than she looks!"

"Then what if we staged all this like a bad quality sitcom?", Redian joked.

As soon as it ended, the doors of the palace violently slammed, revealing Hao's shadow, along with his spirit… and Opacho behind both of them.

"Hello, sirs – Hao mockingly said – I hope you had slept enough, for I want to become Shaman King as soon as possible!". He then arrogantly moved toward the empty seat and occupied it, cautiously observed by all the officials.

"So, what's the matter?"

"Hao – Goldva stepped up – we too want to make the finals begin, but we have great technical problems!"

"And what is this problem so big to stop a global-importance event like the Shaman Fight… - Hao still jockingly said, but secretly using his ability to read minds to discovered what was up. As soon as he found out about it, he chuckled, taking the picture by manipulating the wind in the palace.

"So, this is the matter! – Hao stated – how… intriguing! Well, as none has still resolved this feat, I think I'll have to deal with it personally! C'mon, Opacho, let's leave this old men brooding over pointless problem, as the world change around them… a shamans only world, of course!". Then, he went away the same way he entered.

* * *

While flying over his spirit, Hao took another look at the picture, and busted in laughter…! In that picture, Anna was doing something very strange, so… out of her character. But if she had to do it so Hao could have got the Great Spirit, he would have made her do it, no matter whosoever.

* * *

**Yup! First chapter completed. Hope you like it! I did my best: the first part is even a shortened version of Chapter 257: see to believe. Anyway, what do you think is the shocking thing Anna's doing in the picture? I think you'll never expect it!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**LAST TASK FOR THE GREAT SPIRIT'S COMING**

**Well, "Maya Acquaria", thank you for the review… Also, you got an half truth: the thing Anna must do isn't nowhere as difficult as moving an island, understand what is happening in 'Lost' or defeat Hao in a fight, and it may look ridiculous at first sight, but when I say it could shatter her life I'm not kidding.**

**As of "shounen.shoujo", thank you! I corrected the little mistake**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Xantospoc: Can you help me owning Shaman King  
Chuck Norris: Sure why not? ****_roundhouse kicks Hiroyuki Takei_  
I DO own Shaman King (_gets roundhouse kicked_****)… I do NOT own Shaman King, for it belongs to Chuck Norris! Anything in this story won't be canon. Some canon character may be harmed or forced for this fic**

* * *

While flying over his spirit, Hao took another look at the picture, and busted in laughter…! In that picture, Anna was doing something very strange, so… out of her character. But if she had to do it so Hao could have got the Great Spirit, he would have made her do it, no matter whosoever.

"Hao, what is that girl doing? She look like she is…", Opacho asked, looking at the picture a bit puzzled

"No, Opacho! I don't think she is committing cannibalism! – Hao quickly interrupted her nearly blushing – She is helping me getting the Great Spirit!"

"And… How she is going to do this by… doing it? - the little girl more shyly asked – and… more importantly, how you will get her to do it! I remember how hard he slaps!!"

"If you think she slaps hard, you shouldn't know how she_ kicks_ - Hao joked ( the joke funny especially because it was true) – Anyway, I don't care. I will tell her straight what she has to do… and, with arguments, she will gladly do it! But before, I'll bring you home, Opacho"

* * *

No calling from the Patch council meant more time for everybody. More time meant more opportunity to train the Five Elemental Warriors for Anna. More training provided by Anna meant MUCH more pain for the five Elemental Warrior, who just wished to fight Hao and all the suffering (one way or another). The latest training session had been even crueler than usual. Manta, who didn't have to train at all (as he was a human without any shamanic power, but only with the ability to see ghost) was sweating just by looking at the demonic machinery created by the Itako to drain the poor boy out of their energy…

What if someone dared to defy her? Just ask her shikigami, they would have been glad to answer that question… with their fist. Yoh had been the first to experience it, followed by Chocolove, and, from his pain screams, it looked like to be up to no good.

But finally, it had ended. The boys were "calmly" enjoying their relax at the hot spring… All they were taking about the training and the consequent injuries. Of the girl, only Anna had remained around, faithfully waiting outside for his boyfriend.

"OWWW! – Chocolove cried – the wound is healed, yet it hurts!"

"Going in quick should be fine!", Horohoro cheerfully replied.

"No – the African boy answered rubbing his upper arm – not really. Anna's shikigami this time went too far"

"Having it healed is all that matters – Ren coldly replied – Anyway, I like this kind of training. I think I will double my efforts next time!"

"C'mon, Ren – Lyserg shouted – you just do it because you are the Elemental Warrior with the lowest furyoku!"

"Yes, it's because of it! - the Chinese boy replied, as Bason's jaw dropped from the surprise of seeing his master admitting his weakness – Gotta problem with that?"

"No, but, y'know – the X-law objected – our powers depends on our mental condition too. Being worried about it will only make it worse!"

Ren snarled and stood silent, retuning to relax in the water of the spring.

"Oh – Yoh all of sudden said, receiving glares from all the others – Those are the moments I love to her".

The statement made Mana chuckled. _Yoh will always be Yoh!_, the short boy thought.

"Yeah – Hao said, appearing all of sudden, having read his mind - I think he will remain the same even after he'll reunite with me!"

A brief pause of silence came… Lyserg was about snap, but Horohoro and Ren glared at him a way it meant: 'don't do it'. The English boy slowly calmed himself, as he received a mocking smile from the Onmyodo.

"Yo, Hao – Yoh said – did you go here to join us?"

Hao smiled back at his twin brother before answering: "I usually do this… but not this time! I actually want to talk to your fiancée, dear brother, can I?". Of course, the question was made with sarcastic kindness, as he knew Yoh should have accepted, by love or by force.

"Yes, of course! – the laid-back brother answered – she is…"

"Outside! – Hao completed the phrase – you know it, I can read mind! thank you!"

Before going away, he looked at a second at Manta, reading his thoughts. They were very twisted and much more mature than the Onmyodo could think of. Then, as soon as he discovered about _that _feeling which was shaking Manta's entire soul, he smirked at the short boy with mocking politeness, making him sweat: Hao had never looked that may at Manta.

Then, smiling again, he went out to talk at the itako.

Long moment of silence. Everyone was curious about Hao's coming and had the tempted to overhear his conversation with the itako, but no one would have dared do it, as he was able to read mind. Everyone was anxious. Everyone but Manta

Instead, he was greatly nervous. He was blushing, sweating, breathing heavily. When his breath manage to be at his loudest, Yoh slowly turned at the blond. He knew what was going on meant, so he put his hand on the ears. Then, Manta exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? – Manta busted in a fit of panic, keeping jumping so high to get out of the hot water (quite a feat, considering his height) – HE WAS LOOKING AT ME! LET ME TELL YOU THIS, SO! HE IS UP TO SOMETHING WHICH INVOLVES ME AND LOTS OF PAIN. HE HAS NEVER LOOKED AT ME THAT WAY! IT MEANS HE WANTS TO DO SOMETHING TO ME, YOH! I'M SCARED, YOH, HE WANTS…"

"To do something to you?"; Yoh calmly asked!

"EXACTLY! – Manta shrieked still in panic - HOW DID YOU UNDERSTAND IT? THEN IT'S TRUE, WHY TO ME? WHY, WHY, WHY!!".

While most of the other character were so freaked out from Manta's outburst to make everyone back away, Yoh was the only one heading toward the blonde.

"Manta – he said putting an hand on his shoulder – I don't know Hao's plan, but don't worry. I am your friend, and anyone will look after you. Hao won't dare to lay a finger on you.".

Manta's eyes sparkled for Yoh's warm speech.

All of sudden, Amidamaru appeared and said: "Err, not to say, but this situation is being a bit too ambiguous!"

"In fact!", Yoh realized a bit puzzled.

" Also – the samurai continued - I remember you have your fiancée out…" .

Before his speech could be concluded, a voice boomed outside: "GO AWAYYYYYYYY!!".

Everyone could recognize Anna's voice. Then Hao all of sudden appeared from the door. His face had a giant imprint of a slap, and he was still rubbing it. Despite it, he didn't seem to be in pain at all.

* * *

"Hello, Anna!", Hao said with his careless attitude.

Anna looked at him with the coldest death glare she could come up with. Hao knew how much she hated him, yet he didn't care… She was the only one able to stand up to him, and he liked his very much. She was so much like his mother… What beautiful memories.

"What do you want from me, Hao?", she hissed.

He had been expecting that question since he took that picture. He grabbed it and with a smile on his face stretched his arm, with the photo in the hand. Anna slowly took it, looked at it and frowned

"Oh", she coldly stated. Then…

_SLAP._

That slap was crueler than usual. Hao himself wasn't able to block it, nor to notice it… and she was using her right hand. Hao bowed, but he soon stood up, despite the obvious bruise.

"That's new – Anna continued - I knew you were a pretty good shaman who virtually mastered all the mystique technique, including Taijitu… but how long have you been mastering photo-montage?"

Hao cheerfully chuckled: "That's funny. No, it wasn't me to take this photo, it was the Great Spirit itself. You must realize that this event never happened, but it must happen! Somehow, it should prepare the world for my rebirth… I mean, for the birth of the new Shaman King!". The last bit was sarcastic

"How can I believe to you that by doing _this_ – Anna hissed with more fierceness – I should prepare the world for Yoh's rebirth… I mean , "for the birth of the new Shaman King. I will never do such a thing! It would mean to betray anyone… even … _Yoh-kun_! Two words: FORGET IT!". Said so, the itako tossed the photo away. Yet, Hao looked impassive. Avoiding the photo to be scattered by the wind by grabbing it, he sighed.

"I was skeptic at first, too, and neither I like it at all… - he replied - But, reason. It didn't happen, and the Spirit isn't giving any sign of life… and if the photo was really made by the Great Spirit, it means it should happen… If it is false… FINE WITH EVERYBODY! If it is false… well, it means the Shaman Tournament is_ de facto _over … and I'm by far the most powerful shaman and my oversoul is by far the strongest, so I will be able to take out any human without any fear someone bonded with the Great Spirit would show up to stop me! Those are the choices, make up your mind!"

Anna bowed her head, reflecting: after all, neither Hao was sadistic enough to make this kind of pointless joke… and what if he was right. Then none would have stopped the onmyodo. Then she made her decision.

"Good choice!", Hao replied as he read her mind.

Then, the itako snapped. Her voiced boomed: "GO AWAYYYYYYYY!!".

The long haired boy obeyed.

* * *

Then Hao all of sudden appeared from the door. His face had a giant imprint of a slap, and he was still rubbing it. Despite it, he didn't seem to be in pain at all.

"Yoh – the onmyodo said – I must tell you: you have VERY good taste for girls… After all, you are me, so you have my taste… Whatever! Bye, everybody".

Then, glancing another time at Manta, he fled away

* * *

Anna thought: "_I'm sorry, Yoh-kun. I must do it… I'm sorry_"

* * *

**I hope this update has been quick enough. Thank you for the review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**LAST TASK FOR THE GREAT SPIRIT'S COMING**

**EDIT: I know I said in the previous chapter I would have revealed in this chapter the BIG secret… but, as the story went on, I decided to just give you a very BIG hint. Hope you like it anyway. **

**And, dear "shounen.shoujo" and "gae-ta", both of you got closer to the truth about both Manta and Anna… in any sense (**_**wicked grin**_**)… except for Manta/Opacho pairing. Nothing personal, but he is 15, she about 8, so … **

**CHAPTER 2**

**In the Bridge of Death from "Monty Python and The Holy Grail  
****Bridgekeeper****: ****What****... is your name?  
****Sir AverageMankinFan1234****: My name is Sir AverageMankinFan1234 of !  
****Bridgekeeper****: ****What****... is your quest?  
****Sir AverageMankinFan1234****: To seek the Holy Grail.  
****Bridgekeeper****: ****What****... is the owner of Shaman King?  
****Sir AverageMankinFan1234****: Xantospoc  
Sir AverageMankinFan1234 is all of sudden cast in the gorge by an invisible force.**

**Even the "Old Man of The Scene 24" and the Bridge of Death know I don't own Shaman King, but Hiroyuki Takei (or Chuck Norris, it depends on how much the previous disclaimer was real!). Anything in this story won't be canon. Some canon character may be harmed or forced for this fic.**

* * *

The night has fallen on the island. Goldva, from inside the Patch Palace, was looking the design of the submarine oversoul, along with Radim and Nichrom. All their minds anyway were distracted by something else.

"Did we do the right thing by letting Hao deal with Anna?", all of sudden Radim blurted out.

"What do you mean, Radim? – Nichrom sarcastically replied – Of course! Hao is going to find a way to make Anna do that, if he hasn't already done it! He is wiser and stronger, not to say more experienced, than all of us put together!"

"I have no doubt about this too… that's not the matter. If Anna succeed, Yoh will be at peace… I don't know how much he loves Anna, but love is love… and she has to outright betray him!"

"And then? - Goldva's voice slowly said – I know Yoh is a pretty nice guy, and most of us has a purely friendly relationship… but we don't have to get too much involved! Siva did this, and was about to stole our Spirit. You know the rest. We are referee of the Shaman Fight, and we must be neutral! Okay, his fiancée is going to betray her, and he'll be devastated! That's it! He may still be able to get his head into the Shaman Fight, or he will inevitably lose! We must follow nature, and it's useless to complain. The sooner this story end, the sooner it will get resolved. Any complain…?"

Radim was going to answer, but he knew that Nichrom was Hao's follower and Goldva was too obsessed with his rule of being Neutral, so it was useless. He bowed his head down and apologized

"No, Goldva… I'm sorry, I had no intention to get my emotion involved with business…!"

The other two Patch smiled.

"That's much better!".

* * *

Then Hao all of sudden appeared from the door. His face had a giant imprint of a slap, and he was still rubbing it. Despite it, he didn't seem to be in pain at all.

"Yoh – the onmyodo said – I must tell you: you have VERY good taste for girls… After all, you are me, so you have my taste… Whatever! Bye, everybody".

Then, glancing another time at Manta, he fled away.

* * *

The night had fallen in the island. Yoh had just seen his twin brother going away after a mysterious conversation with Anna, his fiancée. He and his friends soon got out, with Manta being the last, as he was even more worried about the onmyodo's sudden interest in him.

Anna was waiting for them outside. For a moment, she looked very different from the Anna they knew, respected and feared. She almost looked … weak-willed, pessimistic, _frail_. But as she tuned to them, in her eyes was returning the inner fire of the itako's will.

"Finally – she said – I thought you were never going to get out of there anymore!"

Chocolove smiled as an answer.

"We would haven't turned back anymore if we trained a little more. Understood? Anymore, a little more!", Chocolove said

"Yeah – Anna answered – it means you aren't standing well this training. Tomorrow you will train at least thrice as hard, and for much more time! If something wrong will happen… I'll call for the Gahandara"

All the boy's jaws dropped, but soon after Horohoro and Ren started attacked the joke-cracking wannabe. Then, Manta, nervous, quickly and neurotically asked: "What did Hao tell you?"

Anna answered by giving Manta a death glare before spitting out the words: "… _nothing…_ _**important**_!". Manta freaked out as he went behind Yoh.

"He just tried to flirt with me once more and I answered as he deserved, that's it!", the itako continued.

Yoh didn't have reishi, but something very alike: empathy, the same thing he befriended may people with.

"Are you sure, Anna?", he said calmly, but with an hint of worrisome.

Anna's heart softened as her fiancée talked, but she couldn't tell him the truth … it was a new feeling to her: fear of truth. It was often overcome by rage or sheer willpower, but that time that truth could have shattered her love ... she couldn't allow it to happen: anything would have to happen unbeknownst to Yoh.

"Yes, Yoh – she firmly replied – No problem at all!"

* * *

Everybody went home and had dinner. Then, all of they fell asleep. All but two…

Anna was still looking at that photo… she couldn't react… she had tried to tear it to pieces, but there was something in her mind who kept stopping her at the last second.

Somehow, that photo had a spiritual bond to the itako's soul… she could clearly understand what she was doing and how she felt at doing it… It was a strange feeling: on one side, she was pretty much enjoying what she was doing. On the other hand, there was a lot of guiltiness.

She couldn't help but stare at her… Could that be her destiny? Was she going to betray Yoh… THAT way?

It could have been another Hao's trick. By making Anna betray Yoh, he could have been weakened in the will and would have joined Hao… but c'mon! That was Yoh! Yoh the unmovable. The one who, despite so many people threatening to kill him, never flinched an eye, and sometime was even able to understand them. More than once, Anna was forced to is pushing him into being the Shaman King so that he could lead an easy life, as well as to fulfill his promise to her. She too wanted an easy life, after all. Anna had suffered too much during her childhood (she'd even had an army of Oni to show it), and not to suffer anymore was her intention.

Also, if the picture was really 'taken' by the Spirit King, she would favor Yoh and their friends, there was no doubt. Luckily, she had a swift plan to end this story as soon as she could, and had already started it.

Unfortunately, she didn't manage to fall asleep, so she decided to have a walk to relax herself.

* * *

Manta wasn't having a good night too. Hao really scared him that time… he had never shown so much interest in him to look at him not once, but TWICE. The blonde had always wondered how come the misanthropic onmyodo had let him live, but he'd rather not have an answer. Maybe Hao had been just waiting for the right time… and it had just come. Manta knew he could trust Yoh… at least how much he should fear Hao. He, out of fear, hadn't eaten nothing for dinner…

_Grumble!_

… and eventually the hunger pangs were growing more and more bothersome so much it force him out of the bed and to go in the kitchen to eat something… After all, how many were the odds to be discovered by Anna at that hour?

* * *

As Anna was walking in the alley, she heard a rumor in the kitchen. She knew what was happening! She, like a Fury, headed toward the room and opened the door with strength, yet with silence.

Manta freaked out as, when he had just opened the fridge door, he felt a nearly demoniac presence beside him, whose sight was piercing his soul.

"What are you doing, Manta?", the itako asked with slight snarl.

The blonde slowly turned to her with his eyes filled with fear… He hesitated, and gulped many time, but he finally answered with a lot of shyness: "I… was hungry… and…"

"That's because you didn't eat at dinner", she coldly stated.

"Yeah - Manta said with a blush, avoiding looking at Anna's eyes by bowing his head down and rubbing his foot against the floor – but I was so nervous…".

"You know, Hao got a strange interest in me – the short boy continued, at any words freaking out more and more - He looked at me not once, but twice, and he even smirked at me!" The short boy wasn't noticing Anna was looking questioningly at him.

"Well – the girl said – now you have opened the fridge, now finish your job! I will give you company".

While sitting down, with Manta having a snack, Anna continued: "But didn't Yoh tell you to relax? Hao won't have the balls to attack you as long as his brother is around!".

Manta blushed as he nodded to this: Anna had much more guts than he would have ever had. She was so strong, and she's come such a long way from being just a sadistic shaman who would torture her fiancée and everyone around her just for fun.

He quickly finished the snack and helloed the itako by bowing his head, to which Anna answered with a smirk…

"Oh, and I'll make you pay that snack!", she said to Manta, who, hearing this, blocked himself in shock

* * *

Returning in his room, Manta shook his head. What was he trying to do?

* * *

As the blonde went back to his room, Anna stretched her arm above her head… Now she felt relaxed enough to know how to go forward her plan…

* * *

The next day, Anna was talking in the breakfast table with the Five Elemental Warrior, Anathol and the other.

"Okay – the itako said holding a list - let's just make a list of the thing we have to do! The boy have to train for all the day, the girl will look after them, as Tamao could foresee who will get injured and Jun could heal them, Anathol will be my shadow and he will tell me anything, and I will look after Manta while he clean all the house so well my image could be reflected by the floor. Agreed?".

Of course, everyone nodded. Manta slowly turned at the mop: it was so tall compared to him… With a sigh, he started cleaning.

While the others were going away, Anna asked Yoh to remain there for a while.

"What's the problem, Anna?", he cheerfully questioned the itako.

"You know, Yoh. I didn't like the dreamy way you looked at Lady Sati yesterday", she said.

Yoh turned pale as he understood Anna's statement: "What do you mean, Anna? I was so tired, my dreamy expression was because I was so tired, not because…".

"Yoh, I give you a week to find a way to make me forgive you… In the meanwhile, don't dare try to justify you or to make eye contact with me, or else", Anna said materializing her shikigami, who was rubbing his fist.

Gulping, Yoh nodded and, with all the speed he had, reached the others.

* * *

Manta chuckled seeing the scene, but as Anna was turning to him, he fastened his arms and the mop, sweating a lot.

While sitting down, the itako looked at the blonde the same way a general looks a private.

"So, Manta – she asked while looking at the window – how are you now?"

* * *

**Then, did you like it? Understood Anna's dark secret future?… Hope you enjoy the next chapter! In the meanwhile, make (constructive) critiques, review and give me suggestion**


	4. Chapter 3

**LAST TASK FOR THE GREAT SPIRIT'S COMING**

**Sorry for not having grasped the joke, gae-ta**

D'OH! Posted twice chapter 2!

**All of sudden, in a meeting of Shaman, Hao showed up, killed them and feed his Spirit of Fire on them**

**Opacho: Hao-sama, why did you kill them? They supported you  
Hao: Are you kidding? They said Xantospoc owns Shaman King, while everybody knows it is owned by**** Hiroyuki Takei and Chuck Norris. C'mon, that guy even had trouble posting a chapter**

_**Moral: Xantospoc is so tiny… and he doesn't own Shaman King **_

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

While the others were going away, Anna asked Yoh to remain there for a while.

"What's the problem, Anna?", he cheerfully questioned the itako.

"You know, Yoh. I didn't like the dreamy way you looked at Lady Sati yesterday", she said.

Yoh turned pale as he understood Anna's statement: "What do you mean, Anna? I was so tired, my dreamy expression was because I was so tired, not because…".

"Yoh, I give you a week to find a way to make me forgive you… In the meanwhile, don't dare try to justify you or to make eye contact with me, or else", Anna said materializing her shikigami, who was rubbing his fist.

Gulping, Yoh nodded and, with all the speed he had, reached the others. The girls were looking at a book which described further healing skill that Jun didn't know and Tamao was curious about. Oddly enough, Conchi and Ponchi weren't around, as they were taken by Anna for some reason.

"Finally you arrived… what happened, prince charming?", Ren sarcastically asked Yoh.

Yoh said: "I don't know, but there's something wrong with Anna… She acted JEALOUS with me… me, her fiancée and the one who loves her the most … I just don't understand"

Horohoro, all of sudden, blurted out triumphant: "You may not know the reason of her behavior, but I DO!"

All the other character looked at him shocked: "DO you know IT?"

"Hey! Of course! By having a sister so close to me, I can know anything about any girl…", he answered, with a hint of perversion, remembering the time he was told about Tao Jun's cup size.

"Everything leads to a logical conclusion – Horohoro continued – the training, the exaggerated reaction to Chocolove's joke, as she normally doesn't give a damn, her even superior strength in her slaps, her jealousy for Yoh, her desire to remain at home…"

"So, what's the great problem?", they asked, looking (maybe for the first time) at the Ainu boy in awe and adulation.

Making exaggerated movements and shouting any word as loud as he could, he said:

"SHE…

IS…

_DUE_…!!"

Everyone got freaked the hell out of them… Had it really been passed a month? How much could Anna worsen? Maybe she would have… they shivered in fear, before screaming in their head…

"You know, guys – Yoh broke the silence – I think that, after all, Anna's propose to train for all the day shouldn't be that bad!"

"Granted!" all the male shouted! Even Anathol.

* * *

As Anna was turning to him, Manta fastened his arms and the mop, sweating a lot.

While sitting down, the itako looked at the blonde the same way a general looks a private.

"So, Manta – she asked while looking at the window – how are you now?".

Manta stopped and answered with another question: "What do you mean?"

"Keep cleaning!", Anna ordered giving him a death glare.

As the scared blonde obeyed, she answered: "Well, you were a bit uneasy yesterday, so… are you feeling better?"

"Oh, that – he naively replied, stopping again – Yes… I do!"

"Don't stop cleaning, Manta! – Anna irritably said one more time scaring Manta with her soul piercing eyes, continuing only he resumed – Very well, so you don't fear Hao anymore?"…

"Oh – Manta said, stopping for a second, but realizing this BEFORE Anna could give him another death glare – no! But I feel… safer, that's it! But why are you giving so much_ at_…?"

Manta's last word faded away from his throat as he blushed… he then turned away and kept cleaning.

He was a bit embarrassed… why was Anna now that interested in him? What was happening? All of sudden everyone was putting him as the focus for an important objective… Just like he could bring the Great Spirit itself there for the birth of the new Shaman King. That thought made him chuckle… it was a bit too hyperbolic. Also, there was another little secret he didn't want to reveal …

"Very well, then!", Anna replied with an hint of kindness in her voice.

"Anyway, it's impressing Manta how much you are lasting! – The itako continued resuming her usual voice, just like he was trying to probe Manta's mind - The first time I saw you, I thought you were just an eyesore, a distraction for Yoh, as you have no power… Instead, you have somehow stood still. You may be impotent, yet … you have no problem seeing those many thing early alien to you. Well done!"

Manta answered with a blush.

The day passed till afternoon with this strange rhythm , with Anna blurting out those phrase forcing Manta to answer… Not that she needed to know Manta more than she did: his mind was pretty simple to her. She needed Manta to talk, but he usually hesitated in giving answers.

* * *

Indeed, there was a greatly logical reason why Manta was a bit embarrassed from Anna's unusual kindness… in fact she had never been that kind to anyone but Yoh: even the brunette's friends could forget such a gentle treatment from the itako, while the other girl could boast a 'live and let live relationship'. Instead, Manta had the strangest bond with Manta: she had a much more closer bond with Manta. Wasn't she to tell him her story of how she met Yoh? Wasn't she to somehow protect him when Yoh wasn't around? And wasn't she the one to always encourage him to keep supporting ?

Because she…

Loved Yoh?

Yeah! Anna loved Yoh, and was proud of it. When the itako had told Manta that, he could have fainted on the spot… especially because, that time, he had started looking at her a very particular way…

Anna Kyoyama. An ice queen whose destiny was controlled by no other. Someone Manta should have feared (as he did), yet there was something very magnetic to her…

"She probably knows that I look at her... – the short blonde muttered to himself, while moping the floor upstairs, with Anna looking at him from the chair - She IS an Itako after all. She's also in love and engaged to my best friend! Yeah, she is…"

What was Anna not to be liked? She was objectively beautiful, clever, intelligent and GREATLY strong-willed. The latter was something Manta had always tried to be…

"Ehi, Manta!", Anna blurted out, making him turn to her, while still using the mop.

"You can have a break now!", Anna said with a suffocated sigh. Manta obeyed with relief.

"We have to discuss how you should pay me for that snack at midnight.", The itako said with a smirk on her face.

The blonde gasped at the statement.

"HOW? I thought THIS was the punishment!", the blonde said in shock indicating the mop

"True! – she replied – that is the punishment, now it's the time of payback!".

Manta looked at the itako in shock… what could she do to him? And that was just a little snack… No doubt he feared her… which was also one of the most ironic thing in his life…

To think that HE, the number one fearer of the girl having a CRUSH on her? Pure dramatic humor to the poor short boy. He didn't have anything to be noticed from Yoh, and he wasn't including the others.

"You will take me to the most expensive restaurant of the island!", Anna shouted triumphant. Her smirk was becoming wider and wider.

* * *

In a shop in the island, Hao was looking for a smoking he could rent. Finally finding a black tuxedo with a red ribbon, asked Bron, who was the seller, how much it was.

"It's 165500 yen for a night, sir", the Patch member coolly answered.

"Please, I wasn't paying attention! – Hao said with an hint of malice while touching the tuxedo – Could you repeat the price."

Hao's malevolent subtext was soon grasped by Bron, who was reddening.

"Well, you are the 100th costumer, so the tuxedo is free for the first night!"

Hao didn't look still completely pleased yet, and his expression, along ih his movements, were more strained

"It's a gift! You don't even need to bring it back!", the Patch yelled in panic.

"That's better!", the omnyodo said with a smile

Following his master until he got into the changing room, Opacho innocently asked: "Hao-sama why are we buying so many elegant dress? Opacho is very confused!". She too was wearing something different, an orange little dress.

"Dear Opacho – Hao answered while getting dressed – this evening many things will happen. The Last Task for the Great Spirit's Coming will be fulfilled by Anna, and soon the Shaman Tournament will start. To celebrate this glorious event, which meant another step closer to my crowning, we will have a dinner… with class!".

Going out, Hao showed up with his hair tied up into a ponytail and with one of the smartest tuxedo of the shop. The little girl (and even Luchist and Talim, for that matter) looked at the omnyodo in awe.

"So – the long-haired boy asked – does my bum look big in this?"

* * *

Manta, completely surprised, tried to switch topic: "How do you know there is an expensive restaurant here? I didn't see any of them!"

"I have my sources!", the itako answered looking at the window, where there were Tamao's kitsune and tanuki, who were sighing as they were heavily guarded by her shikigami. She was a bit bothered that they were late, as they should have discovered if there was some 'interesting' place to spend an evening in BEFORE aftenoon.

Unfortunately, Anna didn't know the two spirits, while they were looking for a five star restaurant, had been seen by someone she didn't like at all.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Tamao noticed both her spirit weren't showing up. A bit worried of them, she, after taking some will, decided to go and asking Anna them back. Despite she knew the itako was able to hold them in check, but sometimes she could go too far…

After all, the boy looked like to have no intention to go back home

Quickly going home, she found it empty… excluding their spirit, who were playing card.

"Conchi! Ponchi! - Tamao gently yelled – Why are you here? And where are Anna-san and Manta-sun?"

The spirits were about to talk, but they remembered what the itako 'gently' told them: "_LISTEN, YOU LITTLE PESTS! I'D LIKE TO SPEND SOME TIME ALONE WITH THIS GUY, SO DON'T DARE TELL ANYBODY WHERE WE ARE. MAKE UP ANY KIND OF STORY, BUT REMEMBER: IF SOMEONE DISCOVER US… "_

If it was someone else, they would have gladly gone ahead telling everybody that, but with Anna… they were able to make an exception…

"_**Mantadidn'tcleanthebathroomwell,soAnna broughthimtohelltohaveanykindofexistingtorture**_!", Ponchi shouted.

Tamao's eyes widened, then she said: "That's a bit too out of character even for Anna-san …".

Conchi shut him and said: "You know how is Ponchi, always kidding! Actually, the runt had dropped a can of paint in the bathroom, and Anna brought him to a shop where they could buy some bleach! That's it!"

Tamao looked more convinced, but not completely. As she was trying to see the truth behind her spirits' statements, a flash!

A vison.

Just a question come into the short ascetic monk: What were Manta-san and Anna-san doing in a five star restaurant? .

* * *

"So – Anna told the maître (Kalim) – a table for two. I'd like to have a lobster and some caviar, please. Oh, yeah, and the most expensive non-alcoholic drink! The same for you, Manta?".

The blonde was used to those kind of restaurant, for his father was a famous businessman, but he NEVER went alone with a girl… Okay, that girl was Anna, but, c'mon, if he hadn't know her, he would have thought she was subtly flirting with him.

"SO, Manta? It is the same for you?", The itako said with a slightly higher, yet kind voice.

Manta, knocked back to reality, looked at the itako and silently nodded. Both of them were dressed elegantly: Manta with a standard smoking of his size, while Anna wore a red sparkling night dress, with her necklace of pearls as a bracelet and had her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"_No doubt, she is beautiful _…", Manta thought while getting escorted to the table at the corner and helping the itako sitting down.

* * *

"Well done!", Hao said looking at the two. The blonde hadn't noticed him. Anna, on the other hand had already given him the finger unnoticed by the others.

Then, turning to the waiter (Nichrom), the omnyodo said: "At my sign, I want the music to start!"

* * *

While Anna looked very comfortable with eating, Manta was more playing than using the fork and the knife… His frown was exactly curved as the fork.

He felt very nervous, as he looked at the itako calmly eating his lobster… He could see a sweat drop sliding across his nose.

When Anna delicately use the napkin to clean the side of her gracious mouth, her glare met Manta's who, out of embarrassment, quickly bowed his head down.

"Ehi, Manta? – the itako said laying her hand on his – Are you Ok? You barely touched your lobster!" her amber eyes emitting a firm but yielding expression. Something strange came into the blonde's boy: as hormones took over his mind, he started become more and more euphoric.

Manta blushed as he answered: "Yes! I am not hungry, that's it!".

He posed his other hand on Anna's. He felt ten feet tall.

* * *

"Cue the music!", Hao said with a gesture.

A slow music started playing out of nowhere.

* * *

"Manta, do you want to dance?", Anna said with a nearly sensual voice…

Manta was practically high, and he quite happily agreed. The strange couple started a tango. Quite surprisingly, it was _Manta_ to lead, leaving even the itako puzzled.

"How do you…?", she asked.

"My father just force me to learn some dance lesson for this kind of situation", Manta simply said shrugging.

"Interesting…" Anna said with a strange expression: her eyes looked very cat-like, and had an half-frown, half- smirk on her face (a kind of expression only Anna could come up with).

"Kiss me!", she continued.

"WHAT?", Manta said in shock.

"Kiss me!".

* * *

"Hao-sama, why is your eye twitching?", Opacho asked

"It's a tic, Opacho, it's a tic", The omnyodo answered while looking at the scene. After all, even for him was unsetting that the thing Anna had to do to prepare the world…,

… the thing she was portrayed to do in that photo (carried currently by her)…

… was…

… to kiss Manta.

* * *

**I have the impression Hao isn't the only one whose eye is twitching in this moment…**

**Sorry if I put so much time to post it, but, just like many of you, I'm pretty busy.**

**I hope you liked it and that I can see some review and suggestion (I have some problem how to continue the story, so…'').**


End file.
